First Mission
by wannabegg
Summary: What happens when Cammie and her Partner go on a mission to save the world. What Cammie will do is far more important than anyhting. What she finds out on this mission will change her life forever. Cammie/Zach
1. Back to a Suprise

__

_Ok so I this is my first fanfiction and don't know how this stuff works, but I think I have to do a disclaimer here saying that all the characters that appear in this story belong to Ally Carter. So I hope you like this. Oh and I live in Australia and so I spell MUM with a 'u' not and 'o' but it still means the same. MUM and MOM_

**Back to a Surprise**

As always I was the first person back from the holidays. Once I finished unpacking I sat at the window and waited for the first of the black limos to arrive. As the first pulled up next to the large mansion my Mum walked in. She spoke to me like I was another pupil not her daughter. I knew it at once, something big was about to happen.

"Cam, I need to talk to you."

My mind was racing, what could she want. Was it about school or maybe something happened to my friends over the summer, or worse, something might have happened to Zach. I hadn't stopped thinking about him all summer; he wasn't like Josh, he new my secrets, even the ones I didn't want him to know. He is all that I ever think about, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. I had worked myself into a panic attack I had to know what this was about.

"Mum what is it? Is everyone all right?" my voice was panic stricken, I couldn't breath.

"Cam you need to calm down, this is important." Her voice was unusually calm, it was nice to hear. I was slightly calmer; I focused on my breathing, in and out, in and out. But no matter what I did I still couldn't put my mind at ease. Something was wrong, something Mum knew and I didn't. No one is ever that calm.

"Ok, now I'm calm" I said that not really meaning it, but as a spy one of the things that we learn is how to lie, how to lie well. "Mum, what's the matter, what's wrong" I could feel the panic coming back in to my voice. I knew that if I continued to talk I would not find out what Mum wanted to tell me.

"Cam, nothing is wrong, no one is hurt" a wave of relief washed over me. If nothing was wrong then why did she want to talk to me? Could the boys be coming again, but if they were why was she just telling me, she would announce it at the welcome back dinner. No, this was something that was meant for me, and no one else. It was then that I heard it, the noise that meant that I was no longer alone, I was now one of a hundred girls. The chatter reached my room, the sound of girls telling each other about their summer holidays and how exciting they were. I could tell that Mum had heard it too, she straightened up and looked like a headmistress not a mother. This was not a good sign. "We'll talk later Cam, come to my office tonight." With that she left me, leaving behind more questions than answers.

My head was spinning, what am I going to do, am I in trouble, is Bex, is Marcy, is Liz? Just when I was on the edge of another panic attack I heard a familiar "Oopsy daisy" and I knew Liz was fine. Well maybe a couple of bruises from falling down during summer, but nothing serious. Liz burst into our room immediately claiming the bottom bunk near the window, because although she was a spy she couldn't stop thinking that it was to high. She dumped her bags on the floor near her bed, and ran over to me giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Liz, how was your summer?" something was off in my voice, it was slightly too high and too quick. But Liz didn't notice she started blabbering on about how much she missed everyone and that she broke a few CIA codes. I didn't pay much attention, because it was the same as usual. Same thing every year we all go our separate ways for 6 weeks and then we come back to school and restart our training. Only this year was going to be different, I could feel it, and it had something to do with what my Mum wanted to tell me.

Next person through the door was Marcy. She was greeted with the same bone crushing hug from Liz and a polite smile from me. Unlike Liz, Marcy picked up on my mood, but didn't press it. She just went to the top of Liz's bunk and claimed that as her own. Liz asked her about her holidays and Marcy said something about Milan and her parents dragging her. I really didn't care, its not that it's not interesting, it probably is, but I was too focused on what my Mum wanted. She normally didn't speak to me before school starts, she just lets me unpack by myself and lets me wait for my friends alone.

Before I had time to even register what was going on the door had burst open and Bex was standing in the door frame looking like she was about to pounce. I had no time to move, and before I knew it I was pined on the floor. "You've lost your touch." She said it like it was the most important thing in the world. I did a flip and we both landed on our feet, I started to brush myself off and straighten my uniform out. Bex was pulled into one of Liz's bone crushing hugs and half hearted hug from Marcy. I went back to my window seat and listened to the excited screams from the year 7's, the gossip from Tina, and Liz's minute by minute account of her summer.

The clock told us that it was 7.00 and time for our welcome back dinner. We all made our way down to the grand hall we looked at the sign of the dining room, it said English-Australian. This was going to be interesting, no drought I was greeted with a million "G-Day" and "How's it goin' Mate". The four of us sat down and waited for my Mum to make the speech that she makes every year, after that was over everyone began to talk about what they did in the holidays.

"Ok Cammie, something is wrong, now what is it." I was Bex she had a look on her face saying 'you can tell me anything' I looked over at Liz and Marcy; they had the same look on her face. I couldn't keep it from them for ever so I decided that I should tell them everything that I know.

"Mum wants to talk to me." They looked at me like I was crazy, getting all hyped up because my Mum wanted to talk to me, and maybe.

"Cammie it's just your Mum what's the worst that could happen." This time it was Marcy who spoke, you could tell she hadn't been here long. Being a spy meant several things could happen. People could be dead, Zach could be dead. At that thought I burst into tears. "What did I say?" Marcy's voice was riddled with concern, it shocked me, and made me realise that people were watching us.

"Nothing, Nothing, it's just she didn't want to say it in front of everyone so I think something is wrong." I wiped away the tears hoping no one but my friends had noticed. It worked; everyone was too involved in their own lives to notice me, that is why I'm called the chameleon.

"It could just be a mother daughter talk, me and my Mum have them all the time" Marcy was trying to make up for what she said before. It didn't work.

"But here Mum isn't a normal mum, she's an ex spy, and the Gallagher Girls headmistress. There is nothing normal about her Mum." Bex finished, Marcy's face dropped.

It was Liz who broke the silence, "So what did she say?" As Liz said that I saw Anna's eyes shift towards us, there were people listening, they couldn't know.

"Not here" I whispered, "back at the room." I looked at them, they all nodded in agreement. They wanted to know what was going on almost as much as I didn't.

_Hoped you liked reading it. I will continue it no matter what you think because one shots annoy me._

_XOXOX Wannabe GG OXOXO_


	2. The Message

**Sorry about the Macey/Marcy thing I really am. It is all changed now so once again sorry. :'(**

_**

* * *

**__**The Message**_

It was time to leave and every girl got up and hurried out of the dining room; that is every girl but me. Most of the girls were excited to be back, to see their friends, to tell about their holidays, and to catch up on gossip. My friends had much more pressing issues on their mind and I knew that they would be up in the room awaiting my arrival. They were excited to know what I wanted to forget. They thought that it was good, but they didn't see her face, the pain in her eyes. Her face was too fearful and sad; it looked the same as when Bex's Dad went missing. If it were something good then why wouldn't she tell all of the Gallagher Girls? No, it had to be something that was harmful to someone.

Mr Solomonwas walking towards me, in the sea of girls he was hardly noticeable, but that's what I am trained to do, notice the things that no one else does. He keep walking directly towards me and showing no sign of stopping. I started to consider my options, I could suddenly turn around but that was unprofessional. I could duck into one of the secret passages that run all through the school, but there were too many girls who could notice them. The only thing I could do was keep walking and pretend not to notice him. He kept walking straight towards me, not slowing, just walking. There was no hope of escape now unless my friends assailed down from the roof and grabbed me. He ran into my shoulder, nothing odd, just a slight bump. He apologized and then kept walking as if nothing had happened.

I walked up the stairs, dragging my feet up every step as if they weighted a hundred pounds. When I came near my dorm I could hear Tina telling Anna about what she did in the holidays and how she found out where Blackthorne was, I could hear the year sevens screaming and giggling like they were at the worlds biggest sleepover, but I couldn't hear any noise coming from my room. There were no girlish giggles or heated arguments, just silence.

I was nervous as I opened the door, I wanted to tell them and yet I didn't want to face the truth that would eventually come out. The door slid open effortlessly; I stood in the door way catching my breath because it took all my courage to open the door. I looked around the room taking in the sight before me. This whole time I had been expecting to get an onslaught of questions, an interrogation, one of the secret Gallagher techniques, but I didn't, I was faced with more silence. Macey was lying on her bed reading a Cosmo Magazine which had a special lift out on 'boy speak,' I might have to borrow that later, Liz was sitting at her desk looking intently at her COW text book preparing for the pop quiz that she thought was going to happen, it all looked normal until I saw Bex. She was sitting on her bed staring at me. It was a frightening sight; she had a look on her face that could kill. I wasn't scared, I couldn't be scared, I was a spy for Gods sake I can't be scared by a seventeen year old girl. She got up off her bed and started to advance towards me, now I was scared, I knew what Bex was capable of I had the bruises to prove it. She raised her leg to kick me, but instead of her foot hitting me I heard a loud bang and realized that she had kicked the door shut behind me. "Now we can talk." I swallowed hard; I had no idea what I was in for.

As Bex spoke Macey put down her magazine and Liz turned away from her text book to look at me. I had never seen Liz stop studying, so I knew that I had to tell them everything that I knew, no matter how little that was. I shoved my hands into my pockets hoping to find a way to star in there, but my left hand stopped short, I soon realized why. Inside my pocket there was a small crumpled piece of paper. My hand reached around it and slowly pulled it out. I tried to remember where it came from but I hadn't put it in there. I started to wonder what was written on it. What if it was about what Mum wanted to talk to me about? What if it was good news? What if it was bad? There was no way of telling unless I opened it, but did I really want to know.

I was stuck in my own world, wondering whether I should open it or not. I was suddenly snapped out of my dream world and back to reality. "Well what does it say?" Liz was back to being her curious, questioning self.

I started to read it out loud wondering if it was classified information. "_To Cammie_," I was hesitant at first but I soon realized that they were going to find out one way or another. It wasn't about my friends finding out, it was more about how I didn't want to know, I didn't want to hear what it was about.

"Go on," Liz again, sometimes she could be too curious for her own good. I just needed some time, I needed to think. I wanted to have some power that could let me see what was going to happen then I would be ok.

"Come on Cammie, it can't be that bad." Bex was encouraging me. What could the harm be in telling them? Then they could share the experience with me. They could share the fear, or joy. Would they want to know, would I want to know?

I cleared my throat preparing to continue. "_I know that you are wondering about our talk today, I do need to talk to you_" I was wondering, I did want to know. "_There is no need to get worked up about it, it is not bad news. No one is hurt and no one is in trouble. We just need to talk. Can you please come to my office at 8:45 tonight. We need to talk. Ms Morgan."_I knew it was something bad, she never used her position as head mistress when she was talking to me. She was always my Mum, but not now, now she was my head mistress.

We all looked at the clock, 8:15. I had half an hour before the world that I knew was changed forever. Nothing was going to be the same after 8:45. I had to prepare because there was no way that this was going to be a Mother Daughter talk.

"We have to act fast. There is no way we can let you go into that alone." Bex always knew the right thing to say, this time she was not saying it to be suportive, she was right we had to act fast.

* * *

**Ok all what did you think, love it, hate it, want me to stop talking and get to the point. Well I should just tell you that at midnight last night I woke up and had a brainwave and figured out what was going to happen in the story after this. This chapter was just a filler and the next chapter will tell most things about the talk with her Mum. The next update should be next Friday, so keep reading and reviewing. **

**XOXOXO WANNABE GG OXOXOX**


	3. The Meeting

**OK so I'm soo sorry about the Macey Marcy thing, can you stop telling me...**

**Anyway none of this belongs to me... except the wording... IT ALL BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER... **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!! AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!!!!**

* * *

_**THE MEETING**_

The silence was driving me crazy. Well it wasn't really silent, it just seemed that way to me. I wasn't going there alone, which proves that it could get worse. Bex, Liz and Macey were walking down the corridor with me; it was all part of our plan. I was going to go into my Mum's office and they were going to hide in the tunnel next to her office so they could hear and see everything that is going to happen inside. Also, so that after the meeting we could recap what had happened and review it, I was wearing a Coms unit, Liz had made it and it fits neatly in a button on my blouse. Not even my Mum would be able to spot it; sometime you have to love Liz's intelligence and tiny fingers.

The large mahogany door was growing closer with each step, and the closer the door came the closer I was to my future changing forever. We were less than ten steps away, it was these last ten steps that I was dreading, the ten steps I would have to take alone. We all stopped, not a word was spoken between us, Bex gave me a quick hug and then suddenly they disappeared and I was flying solo. I had no backup no team to save me when things went wrong. I was alone. The last ten steps went slower than the whole walk up to my Mums office. 9 steps, 8 steps, 7 steps, what if I can't do this, 6 steps, 5 steps, 4 steps, what if everything changes after this, 3 steps, 2 steps, 1 step, there was no turning back. The door loomed in front of me, as soon as I stepped through it there would be no hiding, I would have to face whatever I was told head on. My hand reached out for the door knob, it was shaking. I grabbed the golden orb, it felt cold in my hand, there was no escape. I checked the clock, 8:45 exactly. I turned my wrist and opened the door

Sitting at her desk was my Mum. She was looking down at first, at some papers that were sitting on her desk. Her office looked unusually neat, normally the desk was covered in papers and the bin was full, today it was just a small neat stack of papers on her desk and what looked like scrunched up papers in the bin. All I could read off the notes was the line _Dear Cammie_, they must be drafts of the note she sent to me earlier. My Mum looked up from her papers and motioned for me to sit down opposite her. There were two chairs sitting in front of her desk. I usually sat on the couch that was in the corner, but now I was sitting in the seats that only important people and people in trouble sat in. Josh sat in one of these chairs. Only this was different, I had played everything by the book with Zach, no sneaking out, nothing done behind closed doors; I had been the perfect hostess. Zach. What if this was about him? What if something had happened? I was going back down the same track that I had when Mum first mentioned 'the talk' and I was just as nervous now as I was then.

I slowly walked towards the chairs my Mum's face still hadn't changed, still solemn, focused and scary. I couldn't show her how scared I really was so I sat down so that my knee wouldn't give way and my well hidden fear have an escape. I sank deep into the chair, wondering how many other girls had been in the exact position that I was in now. I knew Josh had, but he wasn't a girl. Maybe Gilly herself had sat in the exact chair that I was in now. While I contemplated the possible Gallagher girls that had been were I was, my Mum just sat there, as if she was waiting for me to start. I looked at her, she looked at me, but neither of us spoke.

When the silence was into its 4th awkward minute, the doors flew open, I was expecting Bex or Liz or even Macey coming through the doors to my rescue. But not, I should know by now that at a school for spies you have to expect the unexpected. Walking through the door, as if he was walking into his classroom not a private meeting, was Mr Solomon. My Mum seemed to sigh in relief, but I tensed up, and I'm sure that Bex, Liz and Macey have tensed up as well. No one wants their favorite teacher listening in on their private talk with their Mum.

"So Ladies, what have I missed?" He walked up to me, reached down to my shirt and pulled my button off. "Cammie, what part of private conversation do you not understand?" What part of private conversation did I not understand? He was the one who barged in on my conversation with Mum. "Bex, Liz and Macey, try hiding the Coms unit in a better place next time, but nice work Liz, looks good." And with that he threw it out the window. Liz had spent the whole half hour that we had working on that, and it was one of her best pieces of work. She was going to be shattered, it would take weeks for Bex and I to convince her that she could make another one.

"Ah Joe, we were just waiting for you, we are about to start, please sit down." My Mum had invited him to join our talk; he was meant to be here. Now I had heard everything. What could Mr Solomon have to tell me that was so important that he would need my Mums help? Or maybe he needed to tell us both something, like something about my Dad. That was something that affected us both, and its something that Mr Solomon would know about because they were friends. Maybe I had finally been cleared to know about it, I was finally going to know what happened to my Dad. I was getting excited, before I was worried for nothing, it wasn't bad news that I was going to be told, I was going to be told about what happened to my Dad. "Cammie, did you hear me?" wait, what did she say, I was too caught up in my own world to notice what she said.

"She said you have to leave in the morning." Leave, where was I going, did I do something wrong again, did I have to go back to the CIA headquarters. They were both looking at me, expecting me to know what they were talking about. I had no clue.

"Where am I going?" I know that I sounded stupid but it was the only way that I was going to get any information out of them. And yes I was meant to be a spy, but the whole see everything and hear everything, that only works when you are totally focused. It won't work it you are thinking about your long lost father.

"You're leaving to go on the mission in the morning." What on earth was my Mum talking about, I'm only 17, I barely passed cove ops and now they're sending me on a mission. No I must have miss heard.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going on any mission." My voice was dripping in worry. How could anyone trust me on a mission?

"Cammie, the CIA requires your skills to go on a mission. The future of the world depends on it. We have no more details. All we know is that you are being loaded onto a bus in Roseville, at 7:00 tomorrow morning." Mr Solomon was talking to me as if I was a child. As if I knew nothing, but he was the one who was asking me to go on a mission to save the world.

"But shouldn't Bex or Liz do it. They're much better than me. I can't do this. You can't trust me. I didn't event pass Cove Ops." I couldn't take it anymore. They couldn't expect me to do this. I wasn't used to the outside world.

"Look Cammie, it's not up to us. You were top of your Cove Ops class last year and you have more experience of the outside world than the others." More experience, yeah right, I just snuck out and got caught by her. "You have no choice, you need to go pack."

"But, but, but, I can't do it alone, I'm only seventeen." I was grasping at straws. I couldn't go alone that was true and although I was only seventeen I could take any grown man in a fight.

"You will not be alone, you will meet your partner tomorrow, and for the purposes of this mission you will be eighteen." I was going to be eighteen. I don't even look seventeen, how could I pretend to look eighteen. Who would my partner be? Someone I knew? Someone I didn't? Someone old? Someone young?

"You'll be fine. I believe in you. Now you need to rest. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight honey." And with that my Mum left the room headed for her own. That just left me and Mr Solomon.

"She's right you know." I knew it but I didn't want to admit it, I had no choice. "You have a big day ahead of you. Sleep well Cameron, we will see you in the morning." His voice sounded harsher than usual, maybe it had something to do with losing another member of the Morgan family. Imagine what that would do to Mum.

"Night." I was left in the office alone, still thinking about what had just happened. I was to go on a mission, a mission to save the world. I got out of the chair, I had been sitting in it for fifteen minutes although it seemed like an hour, it was the longest moment of my life. I opened the door and saw my three friends standing there, none saying a word but their faces told it all. Macey looked indifferent, like what she had just heard didn't matter, Bex looked like she might jump out of her skin she was that excited, and Liz, well she was busy trying to work out all the possibilities and the probabilities of the mission. They all had no idea what I was going through.

We walked back to our room; I could tell that they were busting to ask about it, to talk about it, just to know about it. I on the other hand was hoping that this was all a dream, and that any moment now I would wake up and everything would be normal. It had only been 15 minutes so there were still people up, Anna and Tina were discussing the best James Bond, while trying to find where Blackthorne was. The year seven's were still screaming and if they didn't shut up soon I would go in them and knock them all out.

We entered our room and walked straight to our own bed. I collapsed on the bed, Macey went back to reading her cosmos magazine, and Liz went back to studying for the COW pop quiz. But Bex just sat there with a goofy grin on her face. Finally she spoke. "WOW, Cammie, a real mission, you're so lucky."

"Yeah, sure lucky." My voice was riddled with sarcasm. I got off my bed and went to our joint wardrobe, by this time Bex was behind me and Macey was in front of me. I reached for my suit case, but Macey stopped me.

"There is no way you are taking any of your clothes, mine are way better and are just your size." I think this was the first time I had ever heard Macey offer help to another, at her expense.

"We can't let you go out there and make a fool of yourself." Liz has some great words of advice sometimes. NOT!!!

"Now you heard Mr Solomon, you need your rest; you have a big day tomorrow. Let us take care of everything." I could tell she was being genuine, I loved having friends like Bex, she was always there for me, and I trusted her.

"Thanks" I muttered as I climbed up into my bed.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." They all said this at once, making me feel that I will always be loved somewhere.

I fell asleep thinking about how lucky I was to have fiends like them. But I couldn't stop thinking about the mission, and what was going to happen tomorrow. One thing was certain; I was not coming back to Gallagher Academy for a long time.

* * *

**OK so by now you should all know the drill... I want reviews... but I have to say that I am loving the support that I'm getting at the moment.. and NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON THE 19th of December... and i'm glad to say that next chapter the wil be ZACTION!!! yes I made up that word to describe it... so I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think of the story. SO REVIEW!!!! **

**XOXOX Wannabe GG OXOXOXO**

**So E-Dog wanted a mention in this and if I mention her I have to mension Cakeie... so love you and now you both have stupid names not just one... Lovein the support guys.**


	4. My Cover

_Ok so this is my longest chapter yet, and I'm sorry to AdabellaCullen, the e-mail wouldn't send. Thank you to my friends who let me use their names and birthdays. I love the reviews people so keep them coming. _

_NONE OF THIS IS MINE :'( ALL ALLY CARTERS WORK, I only write the story._

_So... keep reading and I hope you enjoy_

* * *

_**My Cover**_

I was in a car; it was a black limousine, like the ones that bring us to school. Though this one was not taking me to Gallagher Academy, it was driving me away form it, away from my years of safety. There was a big man in a black suit sitting next to me; he had his briefcase on his lap. He had dark glasses on so I could not see his eyes, but I could see that he had a mole on his left cheek. He opened up the briefcase and handed me a stack of papers. On the front page was written one word, '_Cover_'. That told me everything that I needed to know, who I was, where I lived, and if I had a cat named Suzy. This was my life for however long I had to live it. I turned the cover, and saw only one thing. '_Operatives: Cameron Morgan and…_' The big guy was shaking me and repeating my name 'Cammie, Cammie, come on Cammie.' I opened my eyes and saw Liz sitting on top of me. In my peripheral vision I saw Macey holding an outfit up that looked amazing, and Bex was carrying a large suitcase that I am sure wasn't mine.

****

So spies weren't meant to get scared, but they aren't meant to be seventeen year old girls either. I looked over at my friends they were smiling and giving me the thumbs up. I looked back at my Mum, she was close to tears, just smiling and waving. I looked out the open door. I saw bubblegum guard; he was winking at me and holding the door open to a taxi that I knew that Mr Solomon was driving. I stepped out into the sunlight, this was the last time I would see the Gallagher Mansion. I looked hard at it, trying to remember all the features, red brick, stylish windows, and the big open doorway that I was now standing in. I blinked back the tears that were beginning to form. I walked outside, now on the gravel path. Macey had given me her giant suitcase; it was the only thing that would fit everything they wanted to pack me. I think they packed the whole of our joint wardrobe.

I reached bubblegum guard; he slipped something into my hand, not the greatest pass that I'd ever received. I looked at my hand; it was a packet of bubblegum. GREAT!!! I stepped into the back of the taxi and took one last look at the school. It was grand, and I probably wasn't going to see it again until next year, or I may not ever get to see it again. The taxi door shut, and I was off, driving out the large gates, driving out of the security that I had had ever since I was little. Driving out into a big wide world, where I knew nothing and no one. I watched as my friends disappeared into the distance, I watched as Cammie Morgan was left behind, I was now undercover, and nothing I said was the truth. We turned onto the road and I knew that I was on the road of no return.

No one though anything of a taxi driving through Roseville, it was quite normal. Well normal for everyone else. We arrived at the bus depot at 6:55 exactly. The bus was set to leave at 7:00 so I had no time to waste. Mr Solomon handed me my ticket and my suit case. There was nothing to be said. I was leaving, and nothing would stop me. I had to do this, for the safety of the world, for Gallagher girls, for my friends, for my Mum, and for me. This had to be done, nothing could stop me, and nothing will scare me. "Good luck Cammie." Mr Solomon got back into the taxi and drove away. I was alone. I was alone at a bus depot. I was alone at a bus depot about to do the most dangerous thing in my life. Who was I kidding, I was scared, I didn't want to leave. What if something happens, what if I get caught, I haven't learnt proper interrogation methods.

"The seven o'clock bus is about to depart. Please proceed to the check in area. That's the seven o'clock bus to…" the intercom fizzled out, damn, now I was on a bus and I didn't even know where I was going. I headed towards the check in area, I looked down at my ticket, it said my name was Cameron Roberts. Well at least my first name was the same. I like the name, Miss Roberts, makes me feel important.

I gave my ticket to the driver, "Hello Miss Roberts. You are in seat 55 it is a window seat on the left towards the back. I hope you have a nice trip, we should arrive in six hours." He took my bag and placed it in the baggage compartment under the bus. Six hours, this was going to be a long trip. At least I should be able to learn my cover pretty well. Wait a minute; I didn't have anything to tell me what my cover was. How was I going to do this, just make stuff up on the spot. All I knew was that I was eighteen and named Cameron Roberts.

"Oh, sorry Miss Roberts, I forgot, your father said to give this to you. He said it was a farewell and good luck present." The Bus driver handed me a parcel, all wrapped up like a present. I took it back to my seat. The sun was already up and shining in through the window that I was next to. I slowly unwrapped the parcel. I was a rectangular shape and bendy. The wrapping slid off easily, I could see what it was. It was a book, it had a black cover and it had three words written in silver on it.

The words read '_Lets Go Undercover.'_

To a normal person this would look like a good book, but I was highly trained, and I knew that this was my cover. My new life.

I opened it up and started reading. '_Cameron Roberts is a normal high school student, she is eighteen and lives with her boyfriend, and a cat names Suzy.' _Well this sounds fairly normal, apart from the no Mum or Dad and still going to school, and the living with my boyfriend. This could be hard, but I wonder who my partner/boyfriend is? I don't want to have a boyfriend, I like Zach, I can't go dating someone else, even if it is a mission. I don't want to do this any more. The buses engine starts to roar, there is still no one sitting next to me, which is possibly the only good thing about this mission. I keep reading because there is nothing else to do._ 'Cameron and her boyfriend have been going out for 2years and are very serious. Their anniversary is the 17__th__ of March and her boyfriend is planning on proposing to her. Cameron's birthday is on the 8__th__ of December. Her parent's names are Mary and Joe. Mary is a primary school teacher and Joe is a local council member. Cameron is originally from a small town called Roseville in Virginia' _I have a serious boyfriend. I've been dating someone I don't know for two years. Can this get any worse? At least I know background on the town that I'm from. But it still doesn't tell me where I am going. I keep reading eager to know more about myself. _'Cameron is a Straight A student and is expected to do great things in the future. Cameron has two siblings, a younger sister called Sophie and an older brother called Sam. Sophie is 12 years old and her favorite colour is olive green. Sam is one year older than Cameron and is 19 and is a part of a band called 'Watchdoor,' they hope to make it big time.' _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, Watchdoor, it sounds like they just put two words together and called it a band. We were only 20 minutes into our trip and I could see that this was going to be a long day. I went back to reading. '_The new high school she is about to attend is called St Ignatius High school. She will be a senior and be focused on her study. Her mission at this school is study everyone and everything that she comes in contact with. There will be more information at her home address of 101 Flattery Street. Her boyfriend will have the directions. When you meet him he will say this line "You're the more beautiful then I remember." And then you will reply "yes, yes I am." Good luck, now on to the rest of the novel.'_ Well I had all the information that I needed, I didn't particularly want to read the novel but if there was nothing else to do I could glance at it. The cover said that 'my boyfriend would have the direction' does this mean that I would meet him today, on this bus.

I looked around the bus, there were about 41 people on the bus, and out of those 41 people about 26 were boys. Out of those 26 boys only 5 were reading. This meant that one of these 5 was my partner/boyfriend. I got up out of my seat pretending to go to the toilet, but really I was looking at the title of the books. One had 'how to win a war game' it definitely wasn't him. I'm kind of glad at that because he wasn't that good looking, and if I was going to be 'serious' with someone that I didn't know then I at least want him to be hot. I know that that sounds shallow but I can wish can't I. the other's were all reading books that could be possible cover books so I really couldn't tell. I went back to my seat and stared out the window and started to count how many minutes till I could get off this bus.

The bus was slowing down; I guessed that we were at the first stop, only 3 hours in. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some gum that bubblegum guard had given to me. No one got off, but three people got on, hopefully none of them would sit next to me. I went back to staring out the window at the surrounding country side. A single red car drove past; we obviously were in the middle of no three people walked up the isle and took their designated spots. Two in front, and then the last one keep walking. I couldn't see any of his features, all I saw was his figure walking towards me I kept my head turned so I couldn't see him, and he couldn't see me. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" his voice sounded familiar, but I still didn't want to turn my head. I would not give this person the time of day. They didn't have a book. I nodded and he sat down. I could feel his leg touching mine. I moved closer to the window so that there was a large gap between us. "Awww come on, I'm not that scary am I?" Was this his attempt to be funny; because it wasn't working, it was jus plan annoying.

When he got no return, he bent down into his bag and pulled out a book. A book, I wonder what the title is, but my partner couldn't be this obnoxious partner was going to be smooth and gorgeous, not this guy. Another hour and the guy was still reading. We were slowing down again, this must be out lunch stop. I could see a small town out of the window. It had a café and a Macdonalds. That was about all it had other than the gazebo in the park next to the café. Everyone got up and started to move off the bus, everyone that is except the guy next to me. "Are you going to move so that I can get off?" I was slightly touchy from a 4 hour drive and waking up at 5:00 in the morning just so that Macey and Bex and Liz could do my hair.

"Oh, she speaks." He turned to look at me, and I just stared at him. I rubbed my eyes because what I was seeing could not be true. He did the same. Then he got up and walked off the bus with me following him. We walked both heading in the same direction, towards the gazebo, it was where he first tried to kiss me, well the one in Roseville was. He reached it first with me right on his tale. He sat down on one side and I sat on the other, there was no one else around. The other passengers all either went to Macdonalds or followed the bus driver into the café. It was jus me and him. The silence was starting to become awkward he spoke. "Gallagher girl."

I didn't know what to say so I replied with the only thing I thought would fit. "Blackthorne boy." My tone mimicked his, but it was the only thing I could say. I hadn't seen him since last year, in the lobby, and the kiss. Although I hadn't seen him all I was thinking about over the summer was him, and the kiss.

"So where you headed for?" He was asking only to be polite.

"Same place as you." There was nothing he was going to get out of me, what if he wasn't my partner? What if he was, I was meant to have been dating him for two years, mind you dating him is not nearly as bad as dating a stranger. Though he was practically a stranger, I knew nothing about him, and he knew everything about me. Isn't that what I liked about him, that there were no secrets?

"You're more beautiful then I remember." That was it that was the line that told me all I needed to know, the line that told me that he was my partner. Now it was my turn to let him know who I am.

I casually walked up to him and said my line, "yes, yes I am." With that he stood up and kissed me, just like in the lobby. It was marvelous, he was amazing, and he was mine. He stepped back for a breath. I must have had a look on my face that looked scared or shocked because he backed away.

"What we have been dating for two years."

"And we have a cat named Suzy." Now we actually did, it was good to say it and not feel like an idiot. I could see the other passengers getting back on the bus. "Come on Blackthorne boy we have to go."

"Please call me Zach Smith, because that is who I am. Who might you be?" We were walking towards the bus hand in hand, it was very romantic, the gazebo behind us and the beautiful rose garden that we were walking through. It was all perfect.

"My name is Cameron Roberts, but you may call me Cammie." With that his eyes lit up and his smile was huge. He picked a red rose from the bushes and handed it to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." And with that he kissed me again.

* * *

**SO I'm going away on friday and won't be able to update, thats why this one is early. But I will be back on the 30th of December and so all of you should get a new chapter then. In the Meentime REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Also I'm a little stuck for places where they can live, I do not live in America and so I have no idea where anything is, all I know is that they will travel a little so please give me some places where they can go. (I was going to send them to Forks, but I couldn't) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE... **

**XOXOXO WANNABE GG OXOXOX**

**P.S I'm so sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes. English isn't my strong point, and I couldn't e-mail my wonderful Beta AdabellaCullen**


	5. My Cover Zach's POV

**Ok so I know that I said that I couldn't write anymore because I was going away but I got the date wrong and so thanks to the help of Cakie I was able to publish this and get it up in time for Christmas... I hope you all like your christmas present from me...  
You know what would make a great Christmas present for me.... REVIEWS... yes I want heaps of reviews.... **

**This is done from Zachs point of view and is nothing new just "MY COVER" but what happend through Zach...**

**AGAIN I OWN THIS... lol... it all belongs to the wonderful Ally Carter**

* * *

_**My Mission**_

**Zach POV**

So this was what it felt like. My first mission, I was flying solo, no more help. The CIA finally discovered my talent and has asked me to go on a mission to save the world. I remember when Dr Steve told me about the mission like it was yesterday, wait it was yesterday.

I was sitting in my room just before lights out. He had just walked in and told me to be ready to leave at 0900h. This was no problem considering that we usually wake up at 0500h. This for you people who don't know twenty-four hour time is five am. He had told me to pack my bag because I was leaving the establishment. I had considered many things that night. That I was leaving the academy forever, I was being kicked out for fighting (although that was encouraged, they didn't like me winning all the time) maybe I was being kicked out for something that I did when I was at the girl's school. That was a long time ago but it still was the thing that I thought about most, that and Cammie. Cammie had been like the best friend that I never had, I just hope that I didn't ruin our friendship with that kiss. The kiss, what did she think of it, did she even like it? I like to think of Cammie as my girlfriend because if anything ever happened to her I would die, but did she feel the same about me? I put these thoughts out of my mind. I had to be focused, something big was going to happen. I tried to sleep, but all I could do was think about tomorrow, Cammie, and the kiss.

When I woke up everyone was outside marching in strict order, I looked at the clock, 0730h. I over slept, I was going to be in so much trouble, I was late. I got up and went to my wardrobe. On my way over I saw a note on the floor. It said '_To Zach. You are to go on a mission to save the world. You will be getting on the bus at the station in Blackrosé. Here is your ticket. Good luck. Dr Steve.'_ I couldn't believe it, I was going on a mission. I packed my bag, a few clothes, jeans, T-shirt, underwear. Then I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked away, out of my room, out the door of Blackthorne and down the road towards the small town of Blackrosé.

I arrived at the station at 0900h, I still had half an hour till I had to be here, so I looked down at my ticked to try and work out who I was. All it said was that my name was Zach Smith. Well it could be worse, I could be called David. How I hate that kid, he is always trying to start a fight with me even though he knows that he will lose. I am the toughest person in the whole of Blackthorne Institute, no one can beat me. No one. I sat down on the seat provided and waited. I tried to imagine what this mission might be, maybe I was going to disable a computer program that was going to cause a world depression, although that was more Jonas' style not mine. Or maybe I had to fight off a bunch of bad guys, I would be good at that, but its more Grants style, he fights dirty. No, it had to be something that I was good at, something that made me stand out from all the others at Blackthorne.

"You right there son? You seem bothered by something." The voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. His voice was rough but comforting. I didn't know what he knew so I thought it best to answer him like I was a normal boy.

"I'm fine sir, just waiting for my bus." He just nodded, not noticing the authority in my voice. I didn't mean to be rude; I just didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Might be a long wait, what's your name son?" Now he was scaring me, I didn't know what to say, so I said what came naturally.

"Zach Smith sir." He nodded again then reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like an old book. He handed the book to me, I looked at the title. '_Lets go undercover'_ to any normal person this would seem like a good book, but I knew better. It was my new bible, my life.

"Well good luck Zach Smith." With that he walked away. I looked into the distance and saw a charter bus coming towards me. There was me and two other people getting on the bus, I was at the back of the line. I could have been at the front if I wanted but the reality of the situation was starting to hit me, I had no choice anymore though, just delaying the inevitable.

I handed my ticket to the bus driver. "Hello Mr Smith, you're in seat 56 it is on the back at the left. There is three hours left in our trip." I kept my bag seeing as it was so small. I walked onto the bus; there were a lot of people on it, but there were still some free seats. I kept walking until I saw seat 56, it was next to a girl who had her back to me. I couldn't see her face but she seemed familiar. I had better be polite although I could probably kill her if she didn't cooperate. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" I tried to sound normal but I was just dieing to read my cover and find out who I was, all I knew was that my name is Zach Smith. She nodded and I sat down. I noticed her move her leg so that there was a large gap between us. This girl was really starting to annoy me, couldn't she be civil. She didn't even know me and she was ignoring me, I thought I should make small talk, anything would be better than this silence. "Awww come on, I'm not that scary am I?" I tried a joke on her, but she still didn't turn around or even acknowledge me, well two could play at that game.

I pulled out my book and started to memorize my cover. I wouldn't look away from my book until we arrived at our destination, wherever that might be. _'Zach Smith is a normal eighteen year old high school student who lives with his girlfriend and their cat named Suzy.' _Well I might have to tell Cammie this, I now have a cat names Suzy. The girlfriend bit I might not be able to do, I love Cammie, not some loser who I only just met._ 'Zach and his girlfriend have been going out for 2years and are very serious. Their anniversary is the 17__th__ of March and Zach is planning on proposing to her.' _Great can this get any better, I love Cammie, and she's the one I want to be proposing to._ 'Zach's birthday is on the 17__th__ of September. His parent's names are Stephanie and Mark. Stephanie is a house wife although she dreams of becoming a police officer. Mark is a famous author, he writes mystery novels and is attempting to write a teen fiction novel.' _Wow I have gay parents, but at least in this life I have two loving parents, unlike in my normal life. _'Zach is a passing student, he plays on the soccer team and is their star player. Zach hopes to get a scholarship to a University for playing Soccer. Zach has three siblings, a younger brother called Sean and two older brothers called Kevin and Liam. Sean is 6 years old and dreams of becoming a doctor. Kevin and Liam are twins and are 21 they are both attending university and doing some part time acting.'_ Ok I can live with this, I've always wanted a brother and now I have three. This is the life. '_The new high school he is about to attend is called St Ignatius High school. He will be a senior and be focused on getting a soccer scholarship. His mission at this school is study everyone and everything that she comes in contact with. There will be more information at her home address of 101 Flattery Street. The directions to this address are at the back of the book. When he meets his partner Zach will say "You're the more beautiful then I remember." And then she will reply "yes, yes I am." Good luck, now on to the rest of the novel.'_ Ok so I was going to meet her today, I guess it could be worse, I could be named David. The bus was starting to slow down but I was going to try and learn my cover so that I said it straight away if someone asked me anything. The bus had come to a complete stop but it couldn't be the end of the trip, I had only been on the bus for an hour.

"Are you going to move so that I can get off?" the girl was now standing and looking over my shoulder. I shut the book and turned to face her.

"Oh, she speaks." I said the words before I even looked at her. When I saw who it was I immediately regretted the things that I had said and thought. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me. I had to be sure that it was really her. She was still the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen, she looked stunned. I got up and walled off the bus. The air was cold and I remembered that I had forgotten to pack a jumper, but none of that mattered, I had just seen the girl I had been dreaming of. The one that always seemed to be on my mind, she was here, she had been sitting next to me, and I had been next to her.

I started walking away from the crowd and towards the Gazebo that was in a park. Most of the other people went to MacDonalds or to the café, but I went to the Gazebo and she followed me. I reached it first and she was right behind me. I went to one of the seats in the Gazebo, she went to one on the other side. What did that mean, did she not want to be near me, but then why would she follow me. Right now I really needed Max, he was our girl expert. He knew everything; he is the only one of us Blackthorne Boys who had been to another school, one that wasn't a spy school. The silence was driving me crazy, so I said the only thing that I could, a reflex reaction I guess. "Gallagher girl."

"Blackthorne Boy." How come she knew what to say, she was perfect in every way. She even knew the exact reply to make me laugh. I couldn't show my laugh, because all I could think about was the kiss.

"So where you headed for?" I had to say this, it wasn't what I wanted to say, but it was the only thing that I could think of that wouldn't seem creepy. I wanted to say 'You look amazing. I haven't stopped thinking about you. I love you Cameron Morgan. I Love you.' But of course I was too scared to say even her name. I had to call her Gallagher girl.

"Same place as you." How could she know where I was going? Or maybe she knew something that I didn't like maybe she was my partner. I had to know, and the only way to find out was to say my line and wait for hers.

"You're more beautiful then I remember." It was true but she would never know that's what I really thought.

She walked closer to me; she was only a few steps away from me now. "Yes, Yes I am." That was all I needed to hear. I couldn't stop myself, I was so happy, I stood up and kissed her. Just like in the lobby except this wasn't a goodbye kiss. I backed away not knowing if she liked me in that way. Her face was shocked and it looked scared. What had I done, scared her to death. The only thing I could think of doing was make a joke to apologize for what I had done.

"What we have been dating for two years" I saw a smile creep onto her face and I knew that I had been forgiven.

"And we have a cat named Suzy." I laughed because now I knew and so did she, and neither of us were spying on each other. We knew everything, even about our cat named Suzy. "Come on Blackthorne boy we have to go." I saw the people getting back on the bus.

"Please call me Zach Smith, because that is who I am. Who might you be?" now I knew that her cover had been just like mine. Not telling about the other person, because I knew nothing about her cover.

"My name, honey you should already know, but it is Cameron Roberts, but you may call me Cammie." I was so happy, I was going to propose to the girl of my dreams, and she actually was the girl I dream about. No more lies, no more secrets, I could tell her anything. She was my girlfriend, and there was nothing any one could do to stop me treating her so.

We were walking through the rose garden hand in hand to get back to the bus. Neither of us knew where we were going, all we knew is that we had each other and that was all that mattered to me. I reached down to a red rose bush that was next to me, and picked a rose. It was what I had wanted to do for a long time. I handed Cammie the rose and said "It's a pleasure to meet you." She blushed and held tight to the rose. She was so amazing, nothing she ever did was the same, I lowered my head, and she raised hers.

And I kissed her again

* * *

**So people see that little button down there... yes the green one... go on press it... I dare ya... press it... even if it is just one word... I want reviews...**

_**All I want for chirstmas is reviews...  
from you... and you... and you  
All I want for chrismas is reviews**_

**_so like I said, just review even if is one word... I love hearing your feedback... I want to hit 40 reviews by next year (that means that I need ten), I'm in competition with my friend(who I am curently beating) and would like to win... _**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED_**

**_XOXOXO WANNABE GG OXOXOX_**


	6. The Trip

**Ok so a big Happy New Year to everyone**

**My new years resalution is to update more because it took me forever to write this chapter. It may seem out of character but its just to lead into the next chapter where they findo out what the mission is (after I decide it). I hope you all had a nice break over Christmas and that you have a great 2009.**

**This all belongs to Ally Carter. I own nothing but the plot. **

**So keep reading a reviewing**_**The Trip**_

* * *

**Cammie POV**

He pulled away leaving me wanting more. I looked towards the bus, almost everyone was on board. I grabbed Zach's hand and we ran. I felt like I was five again, running hand in hand with a boy, wind blowing through my hair, and laughing uncontrollably. I can't remember feeling this good, ever. It was like everything wrong in the world just disappeared with his touch.

This can't be happening. Rule number one in the spy hand book is _'don't fall for your partner'_. Well actually rule number one is _'don't get caught'_ but not falling for your partner is high up on the list. So what could I do? Maybe I could just ignore him and just do what is needed for my cover, although we are "serious". Maybe I could just tell someone that I am not ready for the mission, but that would put the world's safety at risk. The only thing to do was let the chips fall where they may, only that may ruin our mission. I could think of one thing being a good idea that would be to make our relationship purely work related. That is what I must do; focus on the task at hand, and not on the gorgeous, amazing, wonderful, perfect person that I was working with.

"Hurry up Cammie we are going to miss the bus." I hadn't realized but I had stopped running, I was just standing there in the middle of the park about two hundred meters from the bus. I started running again, within a second I had caught up to where Zach was. We were running side by side, all the laughter gone now. I was totally focused on getting to the bus. We reached the bus in no time; the bus driver greeted us and then followed us onto the bus. It was obvious that we were the last people on the bus. All eyes were looking at us, some with disapproval, some with annoyance, and a others had a look of surprise. I sat down is the seat next to the window, Zach sat oddly close to me, it felt good to have him so near. But I had to focus on the mission. "So Miss Roberts, what do you think about where we are going to be living? I've heard it's very nice this time of year." His voice was a harsh reminder of how impossible just focusing on the mission was going to be. Wait a minute did he just say that he knew where we were living. Of course, my cover told me he would have the information.

"I don't know what I think, I haven't been told." I had to remember my cover. If I just said that it would arouse suspicion that we hadn't been together for two years. "You wanted to keep it a secret remember darling." My voice was so sickly sweet; it made even me think that I had been with Zach for a long time. When Zach heard what I said he turned to me and made a dazzling smile that couldn't keep me from smiling back.

"I am terribly sorry honey. I wanted you to enjoy the anticipation. Would you like to find out now? I think that you will like it." He gave me another dazzling smile before he reached into his bag and got out his version of the book.

"Oh I so excited, I've been waiting forever." I was starting to scare myself, whatever I said came out so… GIRLIE! I have never been a girlie girl, I was always the one who didn't care for the things that other girls thought was the most important thing in the world. I didn't care what I looked like or if I had the latest outfits, I care for the important things in life like family and friends and Zach. I saw Zach give me a look and raise his eyebrow, but he said nothing. "So where is it?"

"It's 101 Flattery Street." Was that it, was that all he knew? My cover had told me that he would have directions not some random address that could lead us anywhere. "I know that's not much to go on, but the landlord sent me this and it might have some more directions in it." He opened up the book to the last page, it was blank. The next page had parts of a story written on it. We were at around halfway when I noticed a chapter title that I thought might be it. The chapter title was _'where they lived'_ I didn't need to be a spy to know that this is what we were looking for. "This might be it, your first look at your new home." We both read off the page, looking for any clues to where we might be living. _'Zach and Cammie both loved their new house. It was in a secluded little street about three blocks away from the local shops, five blocks away from their school St Ignatius High, they also live two blocks away from the train station 'Crossing Hill Station'. This makes for a quick escape. The bus that Cammie and Zach arrive on is right next to Central Station where they are to catch a train on route 5. A map will be available to them when they arrive. Their house is an ordinary two bedroom one bathroom house. It has a study containing the latest communication devices, it has a modern living room complete with family photos and awards. They have a modern kitchen and a lovely dining room perfect for entertaining. They also have a family room which has a pool table and an air hockey table. Their house also has a pool in the large back yard. Zach, Cammie and their cat Suzie live quite happily in the small town of Crossing Hill._' Well that is everything that I needed to know. I was living in a town called Crossing Hill with the most handsome man that I have ever met. Great! "It seems like a nice place." His voice shocked me, I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Yeah it does, apart from the ONE BATHROOM! I can't share a bathroom with you." I was whisper shouting. It was true, the house was beautiful and perfect for our needs except that I needed a separate bathroom. I was not going to share. I'm used to sharing at the academy, but this was with Zach, and this was not the academy. "I mean where am I going to keep all my makeup, there won't be enough room for all our stuff."

"Cam it's only a bathroom. I mean look at the rest of the house, we have a pool. I thought that it was nice, even if the sharing a bathroom is a big challenge. We can work it out." He was trying to make sense of it himself. "You don't need any makeup, you look beautiful without it." Did he just call me Beautiful? Was that just a part of the cover or did he really mean that? Oh where is Macey when you need her. "At least we have two bedrooms, it could be worse."

"Don't say that or you'll jinx us." I playfully punched him in the arm to take my mind off the beautiful comment, he punched me back. Before long we were in a full play fight and laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. We spent the rest of the bus ride talking about how things could possibly get worse and then working out what we would do if that happened. It started with it could be one bedroom, my solution was to get two single beds, and then it went to no bedroom or bathroom, his solution was to sell the house and move. Before long it was 1:45 and we were coming into a big city. I looked out of the window in shock; I could hardly believe my eyes. It was amazing. It was all modern and sophisticated, and yet it didn't quite look like a city, there were too many trees, it was so perfect. I felt Zach look over my shoulder and out the window at the city before us.

"Pretty nice isn't it?" Nice didn't even begin to cover it. It was beautiful.

"Zach it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it before. I can't believe we are going to be living near here. Is this Crossing Hill?" I didn't take my eyes off the window while I spoke. The view was just so beautiful. The bus slowed and out of the window I saw a grand building. It was one of those old stone building with a large clock in its tower. It looked like it belonged centuries ago, but it fitted so perfectly into its surroundings.

The intercom buzzed to life and a deep voice came over. "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for traveling with Carter Coaches I hope that your trip was enjoyable. It is currently 18 degrees **(Celsius)** and sunny outside. I hope that your trip to Lothian was enjoyable and that you travel with Carter Coaches again. Thank you and have a nice day." The voice had gone leaving most of the passengers talking amongst themselves waiting for the bus to stop. About three minutes later we stopped right outside what I expected was Central Station. It was the same building that I had seen out the window, the Central Station of Lothian. It was a nice place it's a shame that we're not living here, I quite like it.

"Let's go Cam, we don't want to miss the 5." Zach grabbed his bag in one hand and my hand in his other. We walked off the bus, by the time that we got to the front most of the luggage had been unpacked from underneath. I could see Macey's suitcase from where I was standing. It was so large and in such a bright colour. I grabbed it and wheeled it across to where Zach was standing. He was holding nothing but the bag that he had taken on the bus with him. "You pack enough?" He joked now, but when you let Bex, Liz and Macey pack your bag this is what you get. He took the bag off me and started carrying it for me.

"Let's just say that you should never let Bex, Liz and Macey pack your bag." Both Zach and I laughed at this. "And I am capable of carrying it myself." I had carried much heavier weights in P.E, he knew that.

"I know you are, but how would it look if I didn't carry my girlfriend's heavy bag for her." When he called me his girlfriend it made me go all weak at the knees. I knew he was only saying this as part of the cover but it still was nice.

"Thank you. I think we have to go this way to get to the ticket booth." I had seen a sign pointing left telling us to queue for tickets. I figured that as long as I had the money that my mum had given me I would be able to get on the train the honest way. I started walking towards where the sign pointed and soon found a very short queue. I quickly jumped into the line. Zach came and stood next to me and put the bag down on the floor.

"Cam I don't have any money, how can I get a ticket?" he had sincerity ringing all through his voice. It was a good question, but with the amount of money that mum had given me I should be able to afford two tickets.

"I'll buy it for you darling. Mum gave me some money before I got on the bus. I think I can afford two tickets." He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead, it felt good to be in his arms, like I was made to fit there. I wish I could stay like this forever. The moment seemed to end all too soon for the cashier called me and I bought the tickets.

By the time I was back at Zach's side he had picked up our bags. I walked beside him in silence until we reached platform three. The train was going to come at 2:45 so Zach and I still had some time to kill. "Cammie, I've been wondering…" He stopped halfway through the sentence.

"What have you been wondering Zach?" How Madame Dabney would be proud, using my manners to get information out of people. She always said that the bad cop always wins, but the good spy will survive.

"Well I was wondering if…"Oh come on can't he just spit it out already. "Well I was wondering if you…um… thought about… stuff a lot?" Of course I thought about stuff a lot, I thought about my Dad, I thought about my friends, I thought about him, I thought about his kisses. But what stuff did he want to know about.

The train came then saving us from a very awkward situation. We got on the train in the first carriage for two reasons, the first being that we could save any trouble and protect the driver, and the second being that no one ever sits in the first carriage so we had it mostly to ourselves.

I sat down on one of the nicer seats in the middle of the carriage; Zach sat right next to me. Although there was a bunch of empty seats near where I was sitting, he sat next to me. What did that mean, if only I was going back to the campus, Liz would be in a state by now. My suitcase was in the overhead locker and Zach's bag was under our feet. Finally we were alone, alone and able to talk about why we are here. It was time to focus on the mission.

"How was your summer with your grandparents Cammie?" he was trying to make small talk. He should get full marks for trying. But we really needed to get started on the mission. If he had been given the information to get to the house then he probably also had the mission brief.

"It was fine, but Mum wanted me back early so I spent most of the holidays at the academy." It was true, Mum had wanted me back so that I could help her clean out her office. We did that within a day and so I had spent most of my time either discovering more tunnels or studying. I should thank her for that, because if I hadn't studied so much I may not be prepared for this mission. "How about you, what did you do for summer?"

"I mostly spent it with Grant, Jonas or Max. I went to my cousins for a bit. But mostly it was a boring summer." I wonder why he didn't spend it with his parents. Maybe they were on a mission. We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way. I was happy just looking out the window at the passing countryside. The hills were big and green, the trees cast great long shadows over the bright green grass, and the daisies were in full bloom. This was probably the last time that I will be able to relax and not think about anything. It was so calm and peaceful, just perfect.

"Ding. Crossing Hill Station. Ding." Both Zach and I stood up. We knew that this was the beginning, the beginning of the most important thing of our life.

"You ready for this?" Zach asked the question that I didn't want to think about. But with him by my side I felt like I could talk on the world.

"You bet I am." I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. And then we both stepped off the train and into the blistering sun.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, there wasn't much in there just a lot of waffle, it was a filler chapter and I have already started on the next chapter so if you have any segestion feel free to PM me or to put it in the review.**

**Please review it makes me feel happy to see how many reviews that I have. We made it to the target that I set easy, we made it to 50. so this time lets try for 63. I know that thats a lot of reviews but it doesn't have to be more than a word. It takes no time at all so just press the little green button down there and we can all be happy :)**

**Keep Reading**

**XOXOXOXO Wannabe GG OXOXOXOXO**


	7. Our House

**Ok so I know I said that I would tell you about the mission in this chapter but I got a better idea and so that will come a bit later in the story.**

**I'm still in the lead with my friendly competition but I need you help so review review review.**

**All this belongs to Ally Carter no matter how much I wish Zach was mine**

_**OUR HOUSE**_

**Cammie POV**

The Automatic doors shut behind us and the train speed away, this was it. Crossing Hill Station was nothing like the grand station at Lothian. The station had one rectangle building and a green seat. On the out side wall of the building was a map stand, I'm guessing not many people used it because it was covered in dirt and had cobwebs in the corners. We were the only people at Crossing Hill Station so we were free to talk about the mission. "Do you think that's where we have to pick up the map to the house from?" I pointed towards the map stand as I asked Zach

"Yes Cam, but do you have the key, I didn't get it." Now I was really confused, I didn't get the key and neither did he so how were we meant to get into 101 Flattery Street. We walked up to the map stand and picked out all the maps of the town surely one of them would have the answers to our problem. I reached for the first one on the pile and Zach took the rest. I read it. All it had on it was the name of the town 'Crossing Hill' and the local attraction, yes I say attraction in singular. The town was obviously not a great tourist spot, which is a good and a bad thing for us. The town is so normal that anything suspicious would be picked up immediately. I read the map more closely '_Crossing Hill and its famous Station are a great place to visit for a trip or for a lifetime. There are many great facilities in Crossing Hill for more information please call 1800-55-88 or look at the key in the corner of the map.' _Well this is going to be an interesting town, with the station as its main attraction I can see why we were the only ones to get off the train. Wait a minute; I missed something thinking it was only a typo. Instead of reading 'corner of the map' it read 'corner of the mat' to an untrained spy this would me a typo, but to me, it was telling us how to get into our new house.

"I think I know where the key is." I showed Zach the map. I took all the maps off him and put them back into the map stand for the non existent tourists to have. "So Zach shall we go look at this town."

"I think we may, as long as there is a Gazebo I'm happy." We laughed; I think I have had enough romance in Gazebos for one life time. I don't want to end up like Liesl from the Sound of Music, single and in love with a Nazi.

"Oh no, no more Gazebos for me thank you. I think I need to move on to something bigger." We both laughed and I picked up my bag. We were headed off on the greatest adventure of our lives and there was no stopping us now.

It was only a two block walk and we could have made it in no time but we didn't want to blow our cover so we strolled along looking out for anything of interest. We got a few sideways looks and little old ladies peeping out of the curtain at us, no doubt that we would cause some uproar in a small town like this. Two people still at school moving in together away from there family, there is nothing wrong with that picture at all. "I guess that we are going to be the talk of the town." I was only stating a fact but it felt harder saying it out loud then accepting it in silence.

"What do you expect, the biggest news that they probably get is old Mrs. Norris down the road died, or local Station gets new cobweb." His tone was joking, but everything he said was true, we were big news no matter how you looked at it. "I bet that tomorrow's paper will say something like 'Crossing Hill, Youth Hotspot.'" We both laughed hoping that time would pass faster if we had fun. It was nice, laughing carefree, dancing along in the streets just the two of us, no Bex in my ear, just me and Zach. WHAT WAS HAPPENING! I told myself that I was to only focus on the mission; I was not going to fall in love with Zach. I just couldn't. "Cam are you ok? You look dazed." He took my bag off me, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I smiled weakly and he went back to walking next to me. I could see his eyes dart towards me every now and then. I couldn't help but wonder if he really was concerned or was he just acting. Gosh everything is so confusing. Couldn't my life be simple, normal school, normal parents, normal, normal, normal. Life would be so much easier. But if I had lived in a normal life I would never have met Zach or Josh. WHY IS LIFE SO HARD?

"What were you thinking about that made you look all, out of it?" This was something that I wasn't expecting I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about how much I love him. So what could I tell him? That I was thinking about the mission from a Liz point of view, or maybe I just tell him something random like I left my stilettos at home. But none of that sounds like me.

"I was thinking about what it would be like to live a normal life. You know, normal parents, normal school, normal friends. Don't you ever think about that?" That was the half truth, and it's not like he's going to know the difference.

"Cam I want the truth, I don't want some random thing that you thought up to stop me from knowing the truth." How did he know that's not what I was thinking? Unless he can read minds there was no way to tell that that was a lie.

"How do you know that that wasn't the truth?" I turned to face him waiting for him to back track, to take back his remark. But he didn't.

He turned to face me our eyes met and suddenly I knew the answer. He pointed to himself "spy." It was just like when we first met, he knew everything about me and I new nothing about him. "So Cammie are you going to tell me what you were thinking about, or am I going to have to guess?" I didn't answer, if he thought that he had all the answers then he could guess what I was thinking about. I kept walking in the general direction that we were walking in before. "Ok so I'm guessing. Were you thinking about Bex Liz or Macey?" I shook my head and he continued on guessing. "Were you thinking about the mission?" Well I sort of was so I raise my hand and give him the so/so sign. "Ok so it's something to do with the mission. Were you worrying about what could go wrong? No of course you weren't, that's more of a Liz thing to do. And you weren't thinking about who we were out to get because that's more of a Bex thing to think about." How did he know my friends so well? He hadn't spent that long with them and they hardly talked. This was just weird.

"How do you know so much about my friends? And don't just answer 'spy'." This gave him no way out; he was going to tell me the truth for once.

"But that's how I know, its part of my job to find out about you, just like what you did with Josh. You researched him, and I researched you. Gallagher Academy doesn't do a very good job of protecting their student's information; Jonas cracked it within two hours." He sounded proud at the last part. I knew Jonas was smart but if he could crack it lots of other people could, meaning lots of other people could find out about Gallagher, and this mission.

"Why would Jonas want to break our codes? It's not like you didn't know about us or anything." I was in shock; the first thing that ran through my mind was that the girls could be in danger, but then who would the boys tell. The next thing was how much they knew, they probably knew that Liz's parents weren't spies, but that was obvious with her coordination skills, they would know that Macey's Dad was the senator but everyone knew that. So what did they break our codes?

"Well it was after we first tailed you, and he did it because he was asked to do it." He was asked to do it, but by who. Is that what this mission is about, are we meant to make the person forget all about Gallagher. But why would it be after they tailed us? Did we get seen by other people?

Panic was written all across my face, I didn't know what to do. "What? How could he do that, we could get found out." I was rambling so I just stopped speaking. I couldn't understand how Jonas could give away a nation secret like the Gallagher Girls.

"Cam calm down. Nothing is going to happen because, well, I don't know how to tell you." Just spit it out I'm having a panic attack over here and you're worried about wording. "Well it wasn't any one bad who asked Jonas to crack the codes. It was me." He looked sheepish and started walking quicker trying to get away from me.

It didn't work I caught up to him in no time. "Wait you're telling me that you wanted information about my school. But you already know everything." I looked at him confused and angry. He spied on us, all of us. Who knows what he knows. We'll probably have to move our location because of him. Change our whole way of life.

"I didn't want information about the school; I wanted to know about its students. That's how come I knew everything about you. How your grand parents live in Nevada and in your cover you had a cat named Suzie." I was dumbfounded, he broke into my school records to find out more about me, he broke international laws to find out about me. I was so angry and yet a part of me was touched that he went to such lengths to find out more about me. "I'm sorry Cam, I didn't mean for you to find out. I just wanted to know… I wanted to know if my tour guide knew what she was doing." He smiled as he finished but it didn't help. He did the same thing as what I did with Josh. Zach got to know the subject, and the subject was me.

We walked about another two hundred meters before we came to Flattery Street. It was a nice little street that intersected the main street; our end was right down the end near a park and a pond. On either side of the street there are houses. All of the houses look the same as each other, no variations, and no individuality. To our left was number eighty-nine, it had a black roof and was two stories high. It had a large yard and no fence out the front. There was a path that led up to the plain front door. "Oh look its dullsville. Are you sure that colour isn't illegal?" This was Zach's attempt at a joke, it wasn't funny and I still wasn't talking to him. He broke all the laws in spy history just to find out about me. Our house was six houses away; I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"It's this way, we don't have far left. Do you want me to carry my bag?" I was perfectly capable of doing anything that he could.

"I'm ok with the bag for now. Oh and Cam, I'm really sorry about hacking into the school records." His apologies shouldn't make a difference, but he seemed truly sorry for what he had done. That still shouldn't make a difference, what he did was wrong. It was against spy policy.

"Yeah, I know." I sounded unimpressed and he looked slightly upset. "Hurry up Zach I'm hungry I didn't eat at the stop. All I've had all day was bubblegum from bubblegum guard." He laughed at the memory of bubblegum guard. The last time Zach had seen him was on our test, he was one of the henchmen. We continued walking up the street past all the houses until we reached 101. We were standing on the foot path looking up at our house. It was two stories with a black roof. It looked like number eighty-nine but bigger. Our house was one of the biggest houses in the street and it was only for Zach and I. "Well this is it." It was all I could manage. The house was so wonderful that words couldn't describe it.

"It certainly is, shall we go in and check out the pool and air hockey table?" I couldn't wait, this was all mine. I could see that this could be fun and a lot of hard work. How was I going to be able to keep the house clean? I hadn't cleaned much all my life, sure I could kill someone with a feather duster, but use it to clean the mantle and I was out of my depth. But no matter how much cleaning it took, I was looking forward to seeing what the house was like.

"We shall, I want to have the best bedroom. The one with a nice view, easy escape roots, and of course the one closed to the bathroom." We both walked towards the front door it was a black door and suited the style of the house. Just in front of the door was a door mat, I flipped over the corner of the mat and saw the key lying there in the sunlight. I picked it up and held it in my hand, the key to the future. I slotted it into the lock, it fitted perfectly. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." He took the key and turned it; the door opened smoothly and revealed the most beautiful hallway that I had ever seen. The floor was a dark wood, the walls were white with decorative sculpture at the top and at the end of the hallway was a set of stairs that led to the second story. "After you," Zach stood back and signaled with his hand for me to lead the way into our house. I stepped through the door way and headed straight for the stairs. I needed to assess the location and find any points of vulnerability. This I could tell would be an interesting mission.

I made it to the stairs and Zach was still standing in the door way. "Let's go Zach, your letting a draft in." He shut the door and put the key on the side board in the hallway. I started to walk up the steps and Zach followed me. We got to the top of the stairs and what I saw shocked me. There were five doors, two down each side and one at the end of the corridor. I knew that two would be bedrooms and one would be a bathroom, but what were the other two? I opened the door on my left, it was bedroom number one, it was simple, one double bed, a closet and a desk with a laptop on it, and under the desk I could see a soccer ball. I was guessing but I think that this might be Zach's room. I shut the door and opened the door to my left. It was bedroom number two; very much like bedroom one but it had a bookshelf instead of soccer ball. So know I had seen the bedrooms I was moving on to the mystery rooms. I opened one of the doors, it was a communication room, it had laptops, phone lines and almost every other gadget imaginable, all of which I guess are going to be used for contacting the schools. I left that room and went to the other mystery room; I opened it and saw that it was empty except for a lounge and a coffee table. I was slightly disappointed, I was hoping for a wepons and gadgets room instead of a plain room.

"You know the wepons are probably hidden behind the wall, there's got to be a switch somewhere." Zach scared me, I didn't notice he was behind me until he spoke, how long had he been there just watching. He walked up to the coffee table and flicked a switch that was underneath it, as soon as he did it the wall flipped and I saw everything that I spy could want, even Coms units better disguised than some of Liz's. Zach knew exactly where everything was, almost like he had been there before, or maybe it could just be because he watched too many 'Men In Black' movies.

The wall flipped back into place and Zach and I left the room. The last room left was the one at the end of the corridor. I was pretty sure that it was going to be the bathroom. I opened the door and what I saw was the biggest bathroom that I had ever seen. It had one wall completely covered in a mirror with two sinks along the wall. There was a shower and a bath and a toilet but I was too stunned at the mirror. It was huge. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, where I sat on the bottom step.

"So Cammie, what do you think of the top story of the house? Pretty nice isn't it." He sat down next to me, he smiled warmly and I didn't know how to respond. It was more than nice, it was perfect and I hadn't even seen downstairs. "Come on, let's go look at the rest of the house. I want to see the pool table." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up, we wondered around the house and saw the living room, dining room, kitchen and of course the pool room. We had seen the whole house and it was dark. I went outside to look at the stars and Zach came with me. "It's nice out here."

"Yeah, I love looking at the stars; it reminds me about how many people don't know. Just enjoy life, forget about worries live a normal life. By looking at the stars it gives me a chance to be normal, even if only for a few seconds." I was still looking up at the bright stars that could be seen. Zach just nodded his head and looked around the backyard. Something caught his eye, and I saw that he had an idea, an idea that could be dangerous.

"Hey Cammie, how bout a swim?" he looked at me and I began to run back to the house.

* * *

**So that was my chapter, what do you think. **

**PRESS THE BUTTON!!! you know you want to. I want to get to 75 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Going to watch the tennis next week so I wont be able to update but I can read your reviews. Intenet cafes are a great thing.**

**XOXO WANNABE GG XOXOX**

* * *


	8. Midnight Swim

**ALL BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER**

_**Midnight Swim**_

**Cammie POV**

I ran up the stairs and straight to my room shutting the door behind me. If I was going in the pool at all it was not going to be fully clothed, I'm sure that Bex, Liz, and Macey would have packed my bathing suit. I have a plain black one piece, simple and practical; you can't swim very fast in a bikini. I went over to my suit case and unzipped it; the zip was taking forever as if it had the world packed into it. Finally both zips were open and the top of the suitcase flew open revealing not the world, but every item of clothing in the world. The clothing looked nothing like what I owned; I had mostly practical clothing and a few nice dresses and skirts but that was about it. This suit case had none of my clothes in it, not even my underwear. It looked more like what you would see on a runway in Milan than what you would see at Gallagher. Then I remembered Macey probably brought all this with her to keep the appearance that it is a boarding school for bored heiresses. I looked through and saw nothing that belonged to me, not a single thing. I was beginning to worry, what am I going to wear in the pool? I couldn't go skinny dipping, well not with Zach here anyway. Then what was I going to wear? I was contemplating going in fully clothed when I lifted up the pair of designer jeans, I was so shocked at what I saw that I dropped both my jaw and the jeans that I was holding at the time. Underneath the jeans was the most beautiful bikini that I had ever seen. It was pink and black and had frills all over it, not something that I would ever wear, not even if it was part of a cover. When Macey told us that her Mum loved to shop she wasn't wrong. This thing was probably worth a million dollars and the likes of Paris Hilton wanted it to complete their collection. I looked at it and then at me, it was not going to suit me, it may look good on Macey and on the size zero models but it was not going to look good on me. For one I was the wrong size, I am not size zero and completely tanned. I have spent my whole life wearing one pieces and long jumpers. I was not going to look good in this, but did I have a choice. I started to get undressed when I heard Zach's voice, "how long does it take you to get changed? I've been waiting for ages." He was half joking but if he only knew.

"Well you would be taking your time to if you had to wear what I do." He couldn't talk back to this call because he didn't know what I was wearing, and I would love to see him in it. He would look hilarious, in pink, and about two inches of material. I finished pulling up the bottoms of the bikini half the torture was over, I only had the top half to go.

"Oh come on Cammie, it can't be that bad." Ha, not that bad. Of course it's not that bad, bad is not a strong enough word, it's more like terrible, awful, dreadful, and horrible.

"Yeah, not that bad, I bet that you are wearing more than two inches of clothing." I was both joking and serious. I hadn't worn a bikini since that P.E test that we had, swimming, running, climbing, beat up a punching bag, grab a body bag and go back, all while wearing an evening gown heels and a bikini. A spy has to be prepared for anything. I finished putting on the top and avoided the mirror on my way to the door; I didn't want to see myself.

"You really weren't kidding when you told me that the girls packed your bag." He didn't believe me; he thought that I would pack all that by choice. I'm not the type of person who needs ten outfits a day. I'm more likely to re wear something then I am to change in the middle of the day. My hand gripped the door knob. "Come on Cammie, I want to go for a sw-" I opened the door to find Zach standing in my doorway leaning against the door frame "-im." I stared at him, he was wearing boardies, they were mostly black but they had a pink stripe down the side, we match! But I wasn't even thinking about the clothes, my eyes were drawn to his chest, he was tanned and muscular. My eyes drifted up towards his face and saw him staring at me; I immediately felt self-conscious and crossed my arms over my exposed stomach. "I… I… um…" I could see him blush and felt sorry for him; I was doing the exact same thing, only I didn't get caught.

"Are we going to go for a swim or not?" I was trying to save him form an awkward conversation, for both of us. Plus I had gone to the effort of putting this thing on now I was going to use it. Zach only nodded and led the way down stairs, I was about one step behind him the whole way, as soon as we made it to the bottom of the stairs Zach stopped. I almost trod on him because he stopped so suddenly. He spun around and looked at me; at this point I was really confused. It was his idea to go swimming in the first place; he wanted to throw me in the pool. "What's the hold up?" I tried to steer him away from the staircase but he wouldn't move.

"Shhh," he hushed me and put his finger on my lips to keep me from talking. We were both silent, I couldn't hear anything apart from my beating heart. Then I heard it, the thing that Zach heard before. Footsteps. They were coming towards the house; there were about twelve feet, so six people. Could these people already know about us, what were they going to do? It could just be people out for a walk, but why then were they coming to the house. I was now scared, I didn't know what to do. Even though I was trained as a spy, I suddenly felt as if I was an ordinary civilian.

"What are we going to do?" My voice told everything, I was scared. There was nothing we could do they just keep coming closer and closer. There was no stopping them. Zach was still facing me, his eyes studying my face, trying to understand every emotion that he saw. The footsteps were now at the front do and I could hear the people talking.

"You bring everything?" The voice was deep; the person must have been about my age. But what could he mean by 'bringing something' was he going to storm the house, gun us down. Zach and I had no wepons and no way to defend ourselves against that type of weapon.

"Yeah I got everything, toilet paper, eggs, and flour. I think we're ready." What kind of weapons were eggs? It sounded more like they wanted to bake a cake than destroy us. Zach must have realized what they were going to do because his face went light. He was almost laughing; he took his finger off my lips and turned to the door.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him, he couldn't let them in, or even talk to them, even if they were only armed with household items. We have been trained to kill using items like eggs. "You don't know how dangerous they are."

When he heard this he really laughed. The laugh that I love, "are you telling me that you never played a prank on the new kids, Gallagher Girl?" Oh now I understood, how could I have been so worried about a bunch of kids? I laughed to at my own stupidity. Eggs, flour, and toilet paper, they were going to teepee the house not try and kill us. I walked over to where Zach was standing, the people outside were still talking in hushed tones. Zach help up his hand and started a countdown. 5, 4,3,2,1 Zach pulled open the door to reveal a bunch of 6 people our age huddled over a grocery bag. They all turned to see the door open and us standing in the door way. Zach put his arm around my waist and we just stared at them. At first they sized us up but then their faces looked sheepish.

"We… we… we were just… um…" The one at the front was trying to make an excuse for what they were doing on our front step with enough eggs to bake a million cakes. All the others were preparing to do a runner; the three at the very back were already at the sidewalk.

"Why don't you come in, we were just about to go for a swim and a game of pool." I thought that he was going to ask them politely to leave. It was all up to me. If I said no, then these people would leave and not teepee our house, if I said yes, then they would come in and trash the house anyway. I saw the three at the side walk turn their faces towards us and take one step back into the front yard. I looked up at Zach to see what he was thinking; he looked down at me and winked. He was planning something, and I wanted to be in on it.

"It would be more fun with more people." I turned to face the group of people in our yard; they all stared back in disbelief. They were all probably wondering what these people were on, letting a bunch of strangers about to teepee their house. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go play pool." I turn around and walk onto the house Zach following close behind. I heard mumbling as I walked through the kitchen finally I heard them following us. Zach and I stopped when we reached the games room. Slowly the group of people came in and stood in a semi circle around us.

Zach pulls me in to his side and holds me there. I don't know why he did it but it felt nice, almost like we were a perfect fit, made for each other. Zach clears his throat and the low whispers stop. "Hi, my name is Zach Smith, and this is my girlfriend Cameron Roberts. We're eighteen and have just moved here, we'll be going to St Ignatius High school." He finished off and looked expectantly at the group in front of us. There was silence, no one wanted to speak. Finally one of the boys stepped forward, I recognized him as being the one who spoke (if that's what you call it) to us before. This boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was fairly pale and was wearing a football jersey and jeans. The boy looked around the group at every face before he spoke.

"Well, I'm John, and this is Sam, Steph, David, Ben and Abby." He pointed to each one as he said their name. Sam was tall with blonde hair, Steph was short and skinny and had blonde hair, David and Ben were identical, both having dark hair and blue eyes, and Abby looked different to all of them. She had golden brown hair, and green eyes, she was really quite pretty. "We're Crossing Hill born and bred. We go to St Ignatius as well. Sam, Steph, Abby, and I are eighteen, Ben and David, the twins, are seventeen."

"Nice to meet you," I say this as politely as I can. Abby is glaring at me, what could I have done to make her mad at me? I haven't said anything to here until now. She just walks away into the back yard; Ben, David and Steph go over to the pool table and start racking it up. Sam follows Abby out to the back yard, John walks over to us.

"Nice place," Johns voice showed what he was really thinking, 'I wish I could live here.' He looked at me waiting for an answer to the unasked question.

"It's simple, but all we really want." I looked up at Zach and he smiled lovingly back at me. He was a really good actor. I almost believed that he liked me, not just liked, but loved me, Totally absurd.

The look didn't go unnoticed. "How long have you two been dating?" I was wondering whether this guy was an enemy spy or just curious because of the amount of questions he was asking.

"We've been dating for two years," Zach answers bluntly. I feel sorry for John, but he really did bring it on himself. He is the one asking the questions not us.

"So you like really live here?" He looked around not really believing that two eighteen year olds could own their own home, no parents or guardians involved.

"Yep, it's all ours, no strings attached." I sound proud, it was our house, finally I had something to call my own, and not just my eighth grade science project.

"So you two live here, alone, and your parents are ok with that?" I knew that we were going to cause a stir just with that fact, but it seemed like this guy was asking more than the simple question it seems.

"Yes" Zach was getting really bored of this conversation, couldn't John understand that we lived here. It's not that hard of a concept. "Come on honey, let's go for a swim." Zach takes my hand and starts to lead me towards the pool. I feel a twinge of guilt as we walk away from John, he seemed so nice.

Zach leads me out into the back yard straight to the pool. It was only the two of us out here because Abby and Sam went inside earlier. I put my foot into the pool to test the water. "You're not afraid of a little water are you Gallagher Girl?" His tone was mocking; it was almost as if he was asking me to push him in. I have always been told to give people what they want, so I let go of Zach's hand and pushed him into the deep end of the pool. Zach must have realized what I was planning to do because just as I pushed him in he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me down with him.

We landed with a splash, water went everywhere, and I was surprised that there was any water left in the pool after we dove in. We must have caused a big commotion because when we came up there were six faces staring down at us. I smiled up at them sheepishly, "care for a swim anyone?" I saw Abby's eyes look behind me and I knew that Zach was about to dunk me under. I had to have a counter plan, I couldn't climb out, there was not enough time. I did the only thing that I could, I bent my feet against the wall of the pool and I swam across to the other side. When I reached the other side I looked back at Zach and saw that he was only an inch away from where I was.

"No thank you, I don't have my bathing suit." Steph was smiling down when she answered. I think I will like her, she seems nice. Everyone went back inside to continue their game of Kelly Pool.

I started swimming casually around the edge of the pool, not really going anyway. Just swimming, it was nice not worrying about anything. I felt Zach swim up beside me, he didn't say anything, he just swam next to me. After another lap I was starting to get bored, I was ready to get out when Zach caught my hand. "You're a pretty good swimmer. But I bet I'm better." It sounded like a challenge to me.

"I don't know about that." I could swim faster than anyone; I was the fastest swimmer in my whole class. But I hadn't been swimming in a bikini for a while, but no matter what I was wearing I could still beat him at anything.

"Sounds like we need to race, how does three laps of the pool sound?" I did the quick math, the pool is 25 meters and three laps would be 75 meters. I think I can do better than him but to give him a chance maybe it should be longer.

"Make it an even four." He pretends to think, weighing up the odds. I wonder what he's going to say. What would I do if he said no? If he does say no does that mean that he isn't good over long distances? But 100 meters isn't that far.

"Sounds like we got a race." We both swim down to the deep end of the pool. "On your marks," I grab onto the edge of the pool, "get set," I bring my legs up so they're just under my hands. "GO!" we both spring off the wall and into the race. Its neck a neck all the way through the race, both of us are giving it all we have, neither wanting to lose.

On the last lap I started to pull away, I was only a head in front but I felt certain that I would win. When we had about 5 meters to go Zach leveled with me and it was going to be a tie, I used all the energy that I had to swim the last 5 meters. Finally I touched the wall; Zach was right next to me. I had no idea who had won. I looked over at Zach; he had a smile all over his face. "Not bad, you were a good opponent, but I was the better racer."

"You were not better, I won thank you very much, and I was ahead for that whole lap." I was stating this in a matter of fact manner. I was not going to let him claim a win, when clearly I was the better swimmer.

"Fine, we'll call this one a draw. But watch out at our re match, I'm going into serious training. I can't be beaten." A re match did sound like fun, but I won this fair and square. I wasn't going to give up that easy.

"No, I won, now where is my prize?" He looked at me in a quizzical way. I guess he was wondering if he should agree or not. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked like he had an idea.

I was expecting him to deny all claims that I won, but instead he said "I know the perfect prize." I wanted to know what it was. How could he have thought up something so quickly? It would take me at least five minutes to come up with a good prize for him. Maybe my prize isn't that great, something that I wouldn't like. "You ready for you prize?" I nodded and prepared for the worst. He started to move towards me and I slowly backed against the wall, he placed his hand on both sides of my body. I was trying to figure out what he was doing, and then his face came closer and closer. He kissed me; it was the best prize that I had ever received.

I heard the front door slam shut and I knew that someone had gone home, I just hoped that it was Abby. But right now I didn't care if it was everyone, ZACH HAD KISSED ME!

* * *

**Ok so I know it took me ages to update but I have been suffering a major case of writters block. It liturally took me a week to write this, and I had alot of help from AdabellaCullen. So thanks for reviewing, still in lead if you wanted to know, but I want to break the 100 mark, if we can that would be the best back to school present.**

**PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW**

**XOXOX WANNA BE GG OXOXOXO**


	9. Phone

_**Ok I can explain the not updating and the spelling and grammer mistakes.  
firstly I broke my arm and type slower that a snail and secondly I went to New Zealand ... amazing countyr, everyone should go.**_

_**Phone**_

**Cammie POV**

I heard the front door slam, but I no longer cared, Zach had kissed me, he had actually kissed me, this one wasn't like the one in the lobby, that one was rushed but this one, this one was nice and sweet. I heard the door shut again, I was starting to wonder what was going on, but I wasn't curious enough to move from this position. The sliding door out into the back yard opened and someone walked over to us, Zach moved so that he was next to me. John walked out headed for the pool; I hope nothing broke, not in our new home. He walked straight up to us and stood directly behind me. I craned my neck to see his face.

"Is anything wrong John?" I put on a sickly sweet voice trying to act all nice, when really this guy was getting on my nerves. First he starts asking annoyingly stupid questions and now he interrupts me and Zach.

"Um, yeah…" He interrupts me and then starts his sentence with 'um', this guy just went one more notch up my annoyance list. "Well you see…" Hurry up and spit it out, I haven't got all day; I want to get back to Zach. "Its getting kind of late… and … I'm going to go now." What did he want, a parade? He came out to tell me that he was going home. Great! What am I meant to say now 'Oh I'm really going to miss you' or 'that's great' there's no real answer to go with that.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," Damn, why did we have to go to the some school as these people. There had to be at least one other school that we could go to.

"Yeah, that will be cool, hope you're in some of my classes. And um… yeah… so see you Monday." With that he left, no more awkward conversation, no more John, no more interruptions.

I heard the front door shut again, hopefully for the last time tonight. I turned back to face Zach, but he was gone. Where was he, did he run off on purpose, was I really that bad at kissing, admittedly I haven't had a lot of practice, but I didn't think it was that bad. Maybe he just did it for show and now doesn't want to talk to me. That's probably it, there were a lot prettier girls about, I bet he went after Abby. I refuse to think anymore of it, all we are doing is keeping our cover. I got out of the pool and realized that I hadn't bought a towel out. I walked over to the door hoping that I would dry before I got to the carpet. I opened the door swiftly and began to walk right through the house to the stairs. I glanced at the clock on the oven, 10:48. I had been awake since five that was a seventeen hours and I was starting to feel the full effect of sleep depravation. I trudged up the stairs towards my room. I got to my room, opened the door and headed straight for the open suitcase looking for something that resembled pajamas. I went through and saw several dresses a few mini-skirts but I wasn't in the mood to complain, I had just been ditched and all I wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't see any yet so I walked to the bathroom still in my wet bikini. Up the hall, past Zach's room, the wepons room and the communication room, I could hear a noise from behind the communication room door. I went up to the door and put my ear against it, "Yeah, I know" It was Zach's voice, but who was he talking to. "Did it have to be here" what was he talking about, "Sure, see you tomorrow," who was coming, "yeah, I'll tell her." There were so many questions that needed to be answered and Zach can't weasel out of any of them. I stood in the doorway waiting for him to come out, I heard him put the phone down and move the chair back, his footsteps were getting closer, his had turned the door knob and the door slowly opened. I just stood there, waiting for him to react, but he didn't. He stood looking at me, expecting me to say something I had a lot of things to say, but the one that was playing on my mind the most was the one I said.

"What was all that about?" My tone sounded hurt, not just hurt, but angry, and Zach knew it. I saw his eyes change and look directly at me, but he didn't say anything. I felt the anger rise inside me. "Well, what's going on?"

"I was on the phone…"

"I can see that, but that's not what I want to know, I want to know, why." I took a deep breath and continued. "Why you won't tell me anything, why you know everything about me and I know nothing about you? I just want to know why."

"Cammie I…" I cut him off not wanting to hear his explanations.

"Save it for someone who cares Zach, because I am so over you." I walked off towards the bathroom. That was one of the biggest lies I have ever told, but I'm a spy, that what I do, I lie. My whole life is a lie, and I have become so good at telling them that you can't tell the difference. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I could hear Zach on the other side. I reached for the sink and started brushing my teeth, something I did every night before bed.

"Cammie, look I'm sorry. There's just a lot to tell." I could hear the remorse in his voice. But we are trained to lie; he is as good as me. How could I believe him, an expert liar?

I finished brushing my teeth. I opened the door only to see Zach, he was standing there with his head in his hands. Maybe he thought I went into the bathroom to cry, but he should know, I'm not that type of girl. "So start telling." I looked him dead in the eyes and glared at him.

"Look lets talk in the morning, but there are three important thing I have to tell you now, firstly I'm sorry," he took a deep breath. "Secondly tomorrow we need to go to the shops, and thirdly…" he paused "we get our mission tomorrow." WHAT!!! We get our mission tomorrow; we are going to start that soon. I'm not ready, I can't do this, I'm going to fail. Only this isn't a test, THIS IS THE REAL THING. "Cammie, go get some sleep, we'll talk some more in the morning." He walked off and went into his bedroom, I was still I shock and I just stood there. I started to get cold, that's when I remembered that I was still in my bikini. I walked into my bedroom and turned on the light. The suitcase was over flowing and half the contents were all over the floor. I looked in the suitcase trying to find something to sleep in. Then I found what the girls had packed, I am seriously regretting letting them pack for me, I pulled out a pale blue, silk, nightgown. It was gorgeous and had chocolate colored lace around the top and bottom, it looked like it was hand made I felt guilty just putting it on but I had to sleep in something. Tomorrow when I go to the shops I am going to buy some decent clothes.

*************

I woke up to the sound of talking downstairs. I got out of bed forgetting the events of last night. I wondered down the stairs half in a daze, imagining what I would be doing if I was still at the academy. Right now I would probably be speaking in some foreign language over a nice slice of toast or two. Bex would probably be telling be about the newest fighting maneuver that she learnt, Liz would be studying for the COW pop quiz, and Macey, well she would be wither reading a magazine or attending to someone's fashion crisis. The talk would be about some secret mission that we would be on, or some juicy gossip that Tina had got her hands on. After I finish my toast, I would try my best not to get involved in the conversation about there being a double agent amongst the teachers and my Mum planning on kidnapping them in the middle of the night. I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't notice where I was. I could smell and hear something cooking, but I wasn't paying any attention. I continued to wander aimlessly around; I think I was looking for the voices. The voices were getting louder as I walked, I must be getting closer. Suddenly my spy training kicked in, I was wide awake now. I turned the corner into the kitchen, where I could hear the voices.

"Look who finally came dow-" Zach stammered for words. It wasn't like him to be speechless. He always had a quick comeback for everything. I looked at his face, he looked like he had seen a ghost, or something close to. His mouth shut quickly and his lips turned up into a smile. I wonder what is so funny. "-n. Wow!" it was only then that I realized that I was still wearing the slip. I reached for something to cover up, I just happened to grab his jumper. Oh well, as long as I don't have to stand here in this. I shoved my arms into the jumper and pulled it over my head. He only laughed at me and then stirred what ever was in the fry pan. I hadn't noticed much before but something smelled delicious and it was coming from that fry pan. I walked around so that I was bedside him, I looked into the fry pan; eggs. Scrambled eggs, now I'm not a big fan of eggs but these smelled really, really good.

I grabbed a fork out of the draw and stuck it into the eggs. They were delicious almost as good as the food back home, well the food that was served by the five star cooks, not my Mum. "Mmmmm, these are really good."

"I'm glad you think so, but they need just a touch of coriander." With that he grabbed some green herbs out of the coriander, he diced them like a professional then added it to the eggs. He plated the eggs and then put a sprig of coriander on top. "Voila" they looked really good. He took the plates over to the table and I followed noting that the voices were coming from the TV in the next room.

We sat down, me at the head of the table and Zach on my right. I think I have learned something about seating at the table, I think the person at the head of the table has the power and the one to the right is the most trusted. Most trusted, I must have remembered it wrong because there is no way that I trust Zach, not after not telling me last night. We sat eating in silence neither of us knowing how to bring up the topic that we both wanted to talk about. The Mission.

"How long are you going to keep this up Cammie? I said I was sorry, hell, I even cooked you breakfast." He had dropped his knife and fork and was staring right at me. His eyes staring into mine, trying to unlock what I was thinking.

"As long as it takes for you to tell me," I was looking down at my plate. I put my cutlery down and looked him in the eyes, his face still pleading. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later, so why not now?"

"I will tell you, just not here. We have to go to the shops anyway so I'll tell you on our way there"

* * *

**Ok so I know it was small but there'll be another one will be up later next week.**

**aiming for 150 reviews and I would love you forever if I get that many before next update**

**XOXOXO**

** wanna be gg**

* * *


End file.
